


Before Sirius, there was James

by Esinde Nayrall (red_squared)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-08
Updated: 2004-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/pseuds/Esinde%20Nayrall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for  <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://musesfool.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead ContextualPopup"/></a><b><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://musesfool.livejournal.com/">musesfool</a></b>'s drabble challenge (way back when I was a w00bie-n00b and didn't know that 'drabble' meant exactly 100 words >__>) and originally posted <strong><a href="http://musesfool.livejournal.com/705025.html?thread=8426241#t8426241">here</a></strong>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Before Sirius, there was James

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musesfool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/gifts).



> Written for [](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/profile)**[musesfool](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/)** 's drabble challenge (way back when I was a w00bie-n00b and didn't know that 'drabble' meant exactly 100 words >__>) and originally posted **[here](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/705025.html?thread=8426241#t8426241)**.

Before Sirius, there was James.  
  
“He’s brilliant, Moony.” James would never admit to Sirius that he felt threatened by the other boy’s brilliance, but he’d tell Remus. Remus was no threat. “He even scares me, sometimes. I wish I was him. I’m not jealous, but… do you know what it feels like?”  
  
“I know exactly what it feels like.” He probably shouldn’t have said it while James was undressing him. “Sometimes, I wish you were Padfoot, too.”  
  
And after all of the shouting quietened down, Remus Lupin had a new boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated and treasured -- even (especially?) on a fic as old as this one!


End file.
